


anger looks good on you

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm Sorry, I'm horrible, M/M, josh is a dork, tumblr prompts ftw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Person A, the shorter one of your OTP, dragging a chair over and standing on it whenever they feel the need to yell at Person B, the much taller person in the relationship." -</p><p>The first time it happens, Josh just laughs, not taking in a single word Tyler was saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	anger looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> that title is so horrible forg i ve me

The first time it happened, Josh just laughs, not taking in a single word Tyler said. Of course, this only lead to Tyler getting more huffy and upset, crossing his arms over his chest with a grumble. And it wasn't like he  _meant_ to get Tyler upset, he didn't  _mean_ to start laughing it was just - he was cute, and watching him storm in, take a chair, and climb onto it was ridiculous and also kind of adorable. His pout and huffy expression was ultimately too much and Josh just leaned in to peck his lips quickly before walking away, successfully avoiding that lecture.

Then it happened again, and again. And each time he couldn't stifle his giggles, although he really did try; Tyler was starting to think he was laughing  _at_ him, which wasn't true, and never would be. But he could see his assumption and thought pattern in that and always tried his best to prove it "wasn't what was happening, I swear!" Yet it never failed to make his boyfriend pout and huff and start to rear up on another lecture - only to be shut up with a kiss, and sometimes another, then another, until Tyler completely forget why he was angry in the first place. And really, it couldn't have been that important anyways. Not compared to mapping and remapping his boyfriend for the umpteenth time. So it continued on, and really, Josh wasn't sure he had that much for Tyler to get upset over, really. He had to be just making up some of these things at this point.

It came to a point that Tyler started letting out his own little snickers and chuckles, getting caught up in the humor of something he didn't personally find funny. Which proceeded to make Josh laugh more, and so on. And then he would do it just to see his other, hear him, try and cover up his laughter and giggles (which he could finally keep to a minimum of just his shoulders shaking and a little snickering, which satisfied him, personally), act like he wasn't doing it because "you're cute when you're angry and pouty".

It came to a point that was desperately grasping at things to find, things to lecture and rave and argue over, just because hearing that laughter ring out in their modest little house was enough to put a smile on his face for the rest of the day. But he didn't think either of them quite minded the arguing and the false, unfounded anger - not when it ended with slow kisses and lying on the couch because that was always the closest place. "You know, Ty," Josh had finally drawled, one night, lying on his back while fingers danced over his chest languidly. "Anger looks good on you."

**Author's Note:**

> this was horrible and short im sorry


End file.
